


isn't that the idea

by thewayyoosmile



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but turned out more on the filthy side, it was supposed to be funny, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayyoosmile/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: Daniel has been distracted during the whole shoot. His eyes had been drifting towards one particular object, often joined by his hands as well. He's been wondering how come he had noticed it only now. Because Jisung's bottom definitely looked bigger.





	isn't that the idea

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of the recent vlive

Daniel has been distracted during the whole shoot. His eyes had been drifting towards one particular object, often joined by his hands as well. He's been wondering how come he had noticed it only now. Because Jisung's bottom definitely looked bigger. 

It has been two hours since they've finished the shoot, their vans are quickly approaching the dorms and Daniel still can't decide what to do with his discovery. 

The thing is, he's managed to cop a feel and he can tell with a hundred percent certainty that his hyung positively has gained weight but with constant rehearsals and concerts nowadays, it formed into a nice, perfectly shaped, firm butt enveloped in the - and he knows it first-hand - softest, milky-white, smooth skin so perfect that leaves him wanting to shove his whole face in it. And hey, isn't that the idea. Daniel visibly brightens at the prospect and turns to Jaehwan with the widest smile. 

"Oh no, nonono, I absolutely don't want to know, thank you very much." Jaehwan is already planning his escape as soon as the van's going to stop. 

"Jaehwan-ah, can you room today with Seongwu hyung? Pretty please?" Daniel's expression turns all earnest and pleading. 

"You don't need to puppy-eye me. I was planning to anyway." Funny how Daniel thinks he needs to butter him up, when in reality Jaehwan wants nothing more than to get away as far as possible, preferably right the fuck now. He winces internally, imagining what it'd be like when there are no cameras and staff for Daniel to hold himself back. Not that he has done a splendid job before, groping Jisung's butt throughout the shoot. The writers in the first row were ready to spontaneously combust from the amount of PDA and not-so-subtle ogling, doubled with a shameless fondling, not used to Daniel's more than direct approach when it comes to his darling hyung. Their poor cameramen tried to look anywhere but in the camera itself, feeling like maybe they were ought to give them some privacy expect they were in the middle of the shoot. And that about sums it up.

After the managers finish giving instructions about tomorrow schedule, members hurriedly pile up into an elevator, ready to be done with today. 

"We'll go on the next one." Daniel tells the others as he swiftly grabs Jisung by the belt, effectively stopping him from getting in.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I'm going straight downstairs!" Jaehwan announces, followed by amused Sungwoon and blushing Minhyun. Most of the maknaes are just looking different shades of mortified. Or vaguely nauseated. The things they wished they didn't know about their leader and their center. 

Daniel just waves at them cheerfully, before pushing Jisung into the next lift, immediately sneaking his hands around older's waist and down, squeezing the coveted globes for the hundredth time today.

"Hyung?" Daniel says with an inquiring half smile like Jisung needs any more clues on what is on Daniel's mind right now.

"Can't, Niel-ah. You’ve heard yourself, tight schedule tomorrow." Jisung singsongs, obviously teasing, his face conveying the utmost innocence as expected from a theatre major. They both know that Jisung will give in, but it's still fun to play hard to get sometimes. 

"Just want to touch you so badly. Just my hands. My lips? My tongue?" He molds himself explicitly closer, mouth brushing against Jisung's ear, patting his ass for a good measure, not to leave any doubts about his intentions. 

All the while, Jisung's eyebrows keep climbing up, as Daniel recites the options. He really should put a stop on this, before they end up fucking in the elevator of all places. 

"It was a long day," Jisung insists, while simultaneously trying to pry Niel's hands from his hips. "Go eat something, take a shower, rest a bit." 

"Don't need to rest," Daniel retorts, not budging an inch, "And I was planning on eating your..."

"Kang Daniel, if you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence." 

"Or what? You gonna beat me up?" Daniel inquires cheekily, the results of the game with a lie detector still fresh on his mind.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? For me to put you over my knee and give you a good hard spanking." Jisung concludes, taking in a rosy blush, steadily covering the tips of Niel’s ears.

"Uhh," for a second Daniel forgets how to formulate words, the sharp stab of heat leaves him breathless. He needs to swallow a couple of times, mouth suddenly dry, before he's able to articulate a coherent answer. Though he doesn't need to. His reddening face probably gives him away anyway. 

"Would you look at that." Jisung marvels, positively delighted, his voice's dipping lower, soaking in arousal, that Daniel momentarily forgets to be embarrassed.

Before he can answer, the elevator lurches to a halt and the doors slide open.  
"Well, I still need a shower, to eat something and to rest a bit." Jisung says decisively, pushing him out, "That's your stop."

Daniel pouts a little, but after all, he knows that his hyung is right, as usual.

All the same, Daniel patiently endures twenty long minutes before he is up and out of the door. He lets himself in into the upstairs dorm, noticing only Sungwoon in the living room in front of the TV, who is upon Daniel's arrival slowly puts his headphones on with an exaggeratedly calm expression, volume all the way, that even across the room the song can be guessed correctly, which is kind of comes with the territory of being in the group with two idiots that doesn't seem to get the notion that honeymoon phase is supposed to end eventually.

Daniel snickers, throws him a thumb up sign and proceeds to stroll towards Jisung's room, going in, not bothering with knocking. Jisung is sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone. He looks up when Daniel steps into the room, his face already clean of make-up and hair still slightly damp from the shower. 

"Wow, you've held out almost for twenty minutes, I'm so prou..." Jisung doesn't get to finish his sentence because Daniel is done with waiting. He just swoops closer and pounces, miraculously not smashing their heads together.  
The force of it knocks Jisung flat on his back. He laughs shortly, entirely endeared by his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

"Niel-ah, the door..." 

"I've locked it. Now stop talking and kiss me already." Daniel's aware that he is practically whining at this point but the thought quickly leaves his head when Jisung happily obliges, threading his fingers through his hair, and kisses him readily. 

Stretching up, Daniel locks their lips together, first teasing at the seam, before slipping his tongue into Jisung’s open pliant mouth, deeply and eagerly, as he’ll soon drive it into his tight little hole. The thought alone enough to make him groan in anticipation, sending a thrill through his body straight to his cock. He wants his hyung wet, wants him dripping.

Daniel sneaks his hands lower, trying to wiggle where he wants them the most, except his hands keep on catching on annoying clothes. He huffs in frustration, breaking the kiss to hook his fingers on the waistband of Jisung's sweatpants, tugging them down and off with the underwear in tow. 

Hands, now freely sliding up the skinny legs, past the thighs, come to rest on Jisung's hips, who tilts his hips up, knowing exactly what on Daniel's mind right now, letting him finally get his hands full of bare flesh. Daniel cups hyung's bottom - two perfect handfuls for each palm - and squeezes lightly, experimentally, fascinated by the soft yet firm buttocks. 

Of all the places his hyung could develop muscles, it essentially came to be his backside. Not that Daniel’s complaining. 

He keeps massaging taut muscles, dragging his thumb across twitching hole, at the same time hearing Jisung’s breath stutter at the caress. Daniel taps Jisung's hip twice, asking him to turn over. He shifts to lie between Jisung's legs, fondling his ass cheeks, creamy and unblemished, kneading them a little more before parting them to reveal a tight pink opening. 

Daniel lowers his head and swipes his tongue slowly right across a flushed, clean-shaved skin, lapping at the delicate opening, tracing the tip around the rim. 

Upon hearing his hyung's muffled moan, Daniel smiles wickedly as he buries his whole face in between soft globes and proceeds at once to thoroughly eat Jisung out with a single-minded focus, licking and sucking at sensitive skin, loosening tight muscles, making them all soft and lush, his grip almost painfully firm. 

Pulling away for a second, Daniel turns his head and sinks his teeth into the right cheek, just shy of breaking skin, but enough to leave a bruise. He chuckles as he hears Jisung hissing a curse somewhere above his head, before licking at the mark, planting a kiss as an apology.

Jisung's squirming nonstop at this point, muffling his cries in the pillow but even that doesn't help to muffle his near scream when Daniel thumbs his open and pushes his tongue in, spreading him wider and trying to press as deep as he can into the hot silky clutch of his body, fucking him in short little thrusts. 

He knows Jisung is close by the way he stops controlling his movements, his hips twitching erratically, caught between sensations. Daniel coats his index finger with spit before easing it along his tongue, stroking sensitive walls and licking at the throbbing hole, until he hears a long guttural moan, Jisung's body tightening around him before sagging bonelessly into the bed.

At that point, Daniel shoves his hand inside his sweats wrapping it around his leaking cock, needing just a couple of fast rough strokes, before he comes too with a muffled groan. He lifts himself up, wiping spit running down his chin to admire his handiwork. The sight is simply too delicious not to look at.

The hole looks swollen and loose, skin almost red with all the sucking, glistening obscenely with spit. On top of that, on the right cheek there's a perfect imprint of his teeth that Jisung will definitely feel every time he sits down tomorrow. Or every time Daniel will inevitably grope him.  
All in all, Daniel couldn't be more satisfied. 

Jisung shifts to move from a wet spot forming on the sheets, exhausted and already half-asleep, just as Daniel plops near, sneaking a hand around older's waist, tugging him flush against him. He spoons Jisung from behind and buries his face in his neck, sighing contentedly. His other hand comes to rest not surprisingly on hyung's hip, thumb traces the curve of his buttock. 

Maybe next time he'll annoy Jisung into spanking him. And hey, isn't that the idea.


End file.
